


No Strings Attached

by Squiggly_Bones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, M/M, Timeskip, i was craving, post hook up, these are just random oihina thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_Bones/pseuds/Squiggly_Bones
Summary: Oikawa hooks up with Hinata. The next day, he has many thoughts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing a fic so sorry if it's kinda bland LOL . Idk where it's supposed to go but I love OiHina so much and wanted to write about them!!!

Tooru wakes up to the smell of last night's rum and almost gags from remembering the taste of the devil that is Brazilian alcohol. Damn good. Which explains why he's on a bed that isn't his. Naked. Next to someone he only used to call 'brat' or 'shrimp' back in highschool.

It's a funny thing, he thinks, looking at the familiar redhead beside him. Marks he left during their heated midnight incident still burning bright on tanned, freckled skin. It's quite a beautiful trail that Tooru traces with a sleepy yet curious gaze. From the neck, running down to his shoulder blade, and then the rest of god knows how many are hidden underneath a thin fabric. He realises it's actually his shirt. And only then he notices that the whole room's a damn mess. And that his head might be spinning from either a terrible hangover or the fact that yes, he had the wildest night of his life in a long time with none other than Hinata Shouyou. 

He doesn't let regret fill him up. Other than the usual post hook-up depression, there really isn't any reason to make him feel like this has been a bad idea. 'Hinata has gotten gorgeous' He admits to himself, lying sideways and still staring at the man passed out beside him, thinking whether he should tuck his messy orange hair behind his ear. He wants to, yet chooses not to. Conflicted that it might be too sappy. 

Shouyou definitely isn't a shrimp anymore, although brat is debatable. He has surely found other ways to use that seemingly endless energy of his and Tooru likes it. He likes the way he has been shamelessly flirting with him last night-- the past few days even. He likes how Shouyou's kisses were careless and needy. Clearly not experienced but he knew what he wanted. He likes that this naked brat beside him had the nerve to talk dirty to him last night. The nerve to use the nickname 'Grand King' in various filthy ways. 

Tooru groans from a slight headache. He lies on his back, rests his palm on his forehead, and wonders if this is going to be a one time thing. He hopes not but he also kind of hopes it is. Being with Hinata these past few days has been great. Their interests blend well, their humour clicks, and being overseas does get lonely at times. There's no reason to push away the closest thing to home, he thinks. But he also has no energy left to get attached to someone who lives miles away from him, especially when it's the whole reason as to why his last relationship went sour. Tooru isn't good with distance. He always has to touch, has to feel, has to hold. And he likes to be held himself.

"Does it matter? It's only gonna be a week." He mutters to himself before carefully sitting up, one leg hanging on the edge of the bed. 'I am not getting attached to this shrimp just because I enjoy his company and his sloppy blowjob was kinda hot.' No way, Tooru thinks. 

It might be a little too late to tell himself that though. A few games of volleyball and around three shots of hard alcohol have gotten him thinking nonstop about Hinata. He doesn't know if it's because of the homesickness or simply just the energy that he radiates. 'Sunshine' he watches Hinata sleep, not caring at all if he looks weird standing in the room with nothing on. 

Rays of light peek from the slightly parted window, dust playing around the beams. It's bright enough to illuminate Hinata's build. Hard shadows carve out the body he's worked so hard for, highlighting his back muscles as they calmly move from his breathing. Tooru stays still, yet his mind is rushing through all sorts of direction. He wants to touch him again-- not in a sexual way. Maybe. He just wants to be close, wants to be warm despite Rio's temperature being insanely high already. He wants to trace his fingertips on Shouyou's arms. Feel like they would tell him a thousand stories of his volleyball journey. 

He snaps from the thought. It's infatuation, he thinks. 'Because Hinata Shouyou is beautiful and he speaks the same language I've been speaking since I was young. Because the way he smiles make me feel like there are waves crashing on my feet while watching the sunset. Being with him feels like a calming summer afternoon back in Japan that hits all the nostalgic points.' 

Infatuation. He's not in love. Therefore, it's alright to play around some more for the rest of the week. There's no way he'd get attached to Hinata Shouyou in such a short period of time.

Tooru sighs. He walks around the room, picking up and putting on his clothes until he finally reaches the shirt resting on Hinata's bottom. He stares at him and bites his lip. "I already am though, aren't I?"


End file.
